


Dare To Hope

by Alyoops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Hope vs. Despair, Kind of Canon Compliant, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Second Person, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyoops/pseuds/Alyoops
Summary: The first time you see her, you’re stunned.Which is saying something, since you’re Lena Luthor. A woman who’s faced down belligerent boardrooms, irate investors, and no small amount of death glares from the general populace thanks to your “family’s” legacy. You are not someone who stuns easily.So, it really is odd that this young woman affects you so quickly.





	Dare To Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a self-imposed challenge fic, to see if I could write in second person. It was interesting working in this way.
> 
> Thanks to my BFF for helping with some edits, but mostly unbeta'd so any mistakes are on me.

The first time you see her, you’re stunned.

Which is saying something, since you’re Lena Luthor. A woman who’s faced down belligerent boardrooms, irate investors, and no small amount of death glares from the general populace thanks to your “family’s” legacy. You are not someone who stuns easily.

So, it really is odd that this young woman affects you so quickly. It’s only by experience and sheer willpower that you falter for only a second, composing yourself before anyone would notice. You’ve met your fair share of pretty girls in your life, boarding school was both a blessing and a curse certainly, but there was something about this woman that grabs you.

You learn her name is Kara Danvers. Kara. _Ka_ -ra. Something so simple, and yet so beautiful. A fitting name for her. You don’t let yourself think too much about it, she is here because a disaster has occurred and you’re a Luthor, so naturally, you’re to blame, but a small part of you notices how her eyes soften when you mention you’re adopted.

(It makes you wonder if she knows. Knows what it’s like to be disillusioned by the ones that are supposed to love you, yet falter. To be betrayed after you’ve made yourself vulnerable, and it makes your chest ache. No one should feel that pain.)

When you see her again with Mr. Kent, you dare to flirt a little, god knows you deserve it after the day you’ve had, telling her you hope you’ll see her again. You try not to think about the butterflies in your stomach when she suggests the same. You can’t afford to hope on possibilities.

 

***

  
You’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little thrilled to see  ~~Ms. Danvers~~  Kara again. Though it is a shame it was because an alien attacked a human, the President no less, so let’s see what the successor of the Luthor empire has to say.

She does seem apologetic about her visit. And you’re the type who can tell when someone is being disingenuous, or truly sincere, and she just seems just so genuine, albeit adorably dorky.

(You love to tease her now, about her flying in “on a bus,” and she whines until you kiss her pout away.)

You’re not sure what makes you want to show her your alien detection device. It’s a prototype, you’re not even supposed to show it to investors yet, but you feel the urge to, you don’t know, impress her. It doesn’t go how you thought it would, when does anything really, and you both argue on its merits. It’s not like this is one of Lex’s anti-alien weapons, and it’s likely to help get the company you run into the black.

(You later reflect that perhaps, despite your best efforts, some anti-alien rhetoric seeped in, even if just in small ways. Two decades of Luthor propaganda will do that. You hate yourself for letting that happen, but Kara assures you that you have nothing to apologize for. She understands, she always understands.)

You’re ecstatic when Kara’s article is less scathing than you anticipated. You’re positively giddy when she stops by. She mentions how she reconsidered your side of things, and you’re not entirely sure what you think of that. Everything she says and does is so genuine, you’ve never met someone like her. Most people don’t take what you say into consideration, even less actually try to see your perspective. You, just this once, allow yourself to hope that she could be a friend.

(Later, you quietly shelve the device. It’s only fair to give Kara the same courtesy, by looking at her point of view. You can see the risks, for both aliens AND humans, which is the last thing you want developing from L-Corp.)

 

***

 

You’re not sure why you decide to give Kara unfettered access to your office. Even she seems surprised. You tell yourself it’s a good idea to keep a reporter as an ally, especially one who is already shown to be so… pleasant. Giving her carte blanche just makes good business sense. The fact that she see this as an extension of friendship certainly never crosses your mind. That would be foolish and hopeful. Hope is something life strangled out of you long ago.

So imagine your surprise when she actually takes advantage of the offer. She shows up every so often, with a flimsy excuse of needing a quote for some article, that you both know doesn’t exist. After a while, she shows up with lunch, because she’s figured out that you tend to work through yours, and you just chat, about anything and nothing. No pretense of an article needed. Just… a friend.

You sadly realize she’s your only friend, and a small voice tells you it’s just because she’s a reporter, she’s using you as a source. Because no one has ever truly been on your side. Not even Lex was, in the end.

(Perhaps there’s Jess, but despite the fact that she goes above and beyond her duties as your secretary, that same voice tells you it’s only because you sign her checks. Hope isn’t something you can afford.)

But the way she smiles so easily at you. The way her eyes sparkle when she says your name. Maybe… maybe you are allowed to hope. For a friend.

 

***

 

Your newfound optimism finds you inviting her to your gala.

You surprise her at CatCo. You suppose you could have just sent an invite, but something keeps drawing you to her. (You try not to think about why.) She’s talking to some  ~~dudebro~~  guy, and looks almost relieved to see you. Your stomach flips when she agrees to go, and you release a breath you didn’t know you were holding. With Kara there, you might not feel the crippling derision of the other guests’ judgmental eyes.

(Jess gives you a weird look when you ask her to make sure there are potstickers at the gala, but when you mention Kara is attending, she sends you a knowing wink, and places a triple order.)

(You make a note to give her a raise by the end of the week.)

After hearing about the second assault from some low-life thugs using high-tech gadgetry that not even Supergirl is able to handle, you devise a plan. You’re not sure if it’s Kara’s sunny personality rubbing off on you, or trying to prove to the world (and yourself) that you capable of valor, but you realize with a piece of experimental tech from L-Corp, you could easily neutralize the gang’s weaponry. With some well placed press releases about the gala, you can ensure that it is a prime target for them. You worry for Kara’s safety, but you certainly not going to un-invite her. What if she thinks you hate her, or stops being friends with you?

Then you remember that Kara has a connection with Supergirl. And if you can convince the Kryptonian to be there, Kara can be kept safe.

Again, you probably could have just sent the reporter a text, or something equally less shameful, but you decide to show up at her home instead. Which you only know the address of because if someone was going to have free access to your office, you had to run a background check on them.

(These excuses were becoming harder for even you to believe.)

You’re not proud of the pang of jealousy you feel when you find the agent in her apartment. You’re slightly less embarrassed when it’s replaced with relief when you find out she’s just her sister. You pretend not to notice the silent conversation they have when you ask about meeting Supergirl. The agent definitely seems against it, if the glare she’s giving you is anything to go by. You wonder if they have some special relationship, beyond a working one. Maybe she has a crush on the superhero, (your Gaydar is pretty accurate), and who wouldn’t, really? She’s strong, kind, warm, beautiful, has great legs‒

Ok, no. You’re not doing that to yourself. You cannot develop a crush on a Super, she’s obviously way out of your league. Besides, you’re a Luthor, and you doubt she’ll see past that, but you hope Kara will convince her to trust your good intentions.

(You certainly are not going down the road of how you feel about Kara. She’s your only friend, and you can’t risk losing that. Losing her.)

 

***

 

All intentions to not develop a crush go right out the window, pun intended, when Supergirl meets with you. You’ve seen her in person a few times, sure, but all of them were when your life was in danger, so you were a little distracted from the adrenaline.

But now that she’s standing here in front of you, you are left breathless by her beauty. How unheard of; two times a beautiful, blonde woman have left you awestruck, in your own office.

(You’d berate yourself for not figuring out the truth sooner, but you were trying hard not to drool at the time.)

She’s adamant you cancel the gala, you can understand why, it _is_ dangerous, but you convince her, that with her present, you’re sure everyone will be safe. You don’t mention it’s Kara you specifically want safe. You’re sure, since they’re friends, Supergirl will look out for the reporter. You, of course, don’t mention your trap. She’ll definitely want to nix that, and you know it’s for the best.

You catch a glimpse of worry on her face, when you mention “Kara and I,” and wonder what that could be about. Are they something other than friends? It’s none of your business who Kara dates, you remind yourself, and certainly not something to feel jealous over.

 

***

 

Kara in collared shirts and cardigans is ridiculously adorable.

Kara in a dress? That should be illegal.

She looks magnificent, even with her mouth crammed full of potstickers. You try not to let your eyes roam her body, but it’s a losing battle. Especially those arms. You’ve never seen her in something sleeveless before, and you wonder how many times she hits the gym, and how they might feel to be held in them.

No, stop that.

Supergirl shows up, and once again, it’s hard to keep the hearts out of your eyes. And dammit Kara, “Golly?” She’s making it very hard to not have a crush, which you definitely do not have.

As predicted, the thugs crash your party. You face them down as they bully and threaten, because you’ll be damned if you’ll be intimidated. The moment Supergirl distracts them, you book it to the Black-Body Generator you have hidden under the dais. And of course it doesn’t work right away, when does anything in your life? But after some back and forth with a random patron, you figure out the solution and it works. You, a Luthor, actually manage to save the day. You feel a strange feeling in your chest, which you later recognize as pride, and it only multiplies when you see the look of reverence on Supergirl’s face. One that morphs into panic when you ask her if Kara Danvers is okay. She speeds off saying something about going to find her, and just as she zooms off, Kara herself runs up behind you looking flustered. You would have found it suspicious, if you weren’t distracted by your overwhelming feeling of relief that your  ~~friend~~   ~~crush~~   _friend_ was safe and unharmed.

Your breath hitches at the look _she’s_ giving you. She mentions how what you did was incredibly stupid and incredibly brave and you can’t help but laugh, and definitely not giggle, no matter what she says after the fact. Her arms raise then lower slightly, and you think she might have been going for a hug? Or maybe you just imagined it.

You convince yourself you just imagined it.

 

***

 

Later, in your office, Supergirl pays you another visit, to thank you for your help. To say you’re delighted is an understatement. You can’t stop smiling, and you wouldn’t say you swoon per se, but you definitely melt a little. At the mention of the two of you working together again she seems agreeable to the idea, and you’re certainly blushing now. So yeah, your crush for her is beyond your control now, but you let yourself enjoy it, just this once.

And then, like usual, your mother comes in to ruin it all. Supergirl seems to sense the tension and flies off. That cold smile of hers makes you sick, and it takes all you have to not show her the door. She says she just came in to see if you’re ok, after the attack on the gala. But where was she when Lex sent an assassin to kill her? Twice.

You growl out a curt “I’m fine,” and she launches into one of her diatribes about how aliens are a blight on this planet, the latest attacks as her evidence. Nevermind it was humans that held the guns, and it was an alien, Supergirl, who helped protect everyone. You bite your tongue however. It’s been a long day, and the last thing you need is another earful from the woman.

When she asks what you were discussing with Supergirl, you have to keep yourself from grinding your teeth. Of course, she would take issue with that. You tell her it was just about the gala, she was there after all, and being commended for helping out. Her cold, narrowed eyes send a chill down your spine you thought you had forgotten about, but there it is. A fear you’ve felt every time she looked at you when you were a child.

She says she’ll be in touch before leaving, and you can already feel the anxiety bubbling in your stomach. Despite no longer being on the board of directors, she’s still interested in the company’s affairs, and you can’t help but wonder what she’s planning.

 

***

 

Kara’s impromptu lunch dates continue on as normal, but then she throws you for a loop. She comes in one day, asking for some quotes for a puff piece about powerful women and their mothers. Your chest constricts, because your mother is not someone you like to talk about. Especially not to Kara, who the less she knows about your miseries, the better. Something about it seems off though. Kara is usually not this timid about a “puff piece.” It almost feels like she’s fishing for information…

You make some excuse about a forgotten meeting, and you can tell she’s hurt by the brush off. It pains you to be the cause of that, but nothing compared to the pain of old wounds caused by years of emotional abuse and neglect, and you’d really not have her see you relive those. When she leaves, you call your mother, because if _Kara_ is asking about her, she’s probably up to no good.

When she arrives, the first words out of her mouth are, of course, something judgemental towards you. You have your back and forth with her, the few glasses of wine you’ve had giving you a modicum of courage to face her without flinching, and she has the gall to say she “loves” you. Not without a caveat, of course. You mention how a reporter is asking about her, you don’t say her name, because God, you want nothing more than to keep Kara safe from this, and see her tense. She probably thinks you don’t notice, but after decades of living with the woman, you know when she is concerned, and feel some small amount of satisfaction at having caused that.

 

***

 

Later that evening, your building is attacked. Some cyborg (because why not?!) is fighting Supergirl in your lobby, and you think your day can’t get any worse. (It will.) You don’t have time to be giving her heart eyes, as she takes a bullet, or in this case a ton of concrete, for you. So you rush to the safety, in relative terms, of your office.

As you go over the damage reports, trying to figure out why exactly this happened, they were after something, you’re sure, Supergirl pays you a visit. A crinkle forms between her eyebrows, as she hesitates to speak. There is something familiar about it… and then it hits you. You’ve seen that crinkle before, on a face you’ve stared longingly at, as she smiles, so easily, at you.

Kara is Supergirl.

Supergirl, the superhero alien that you have a bit of a crush on, is Kara Danvers, the adorkable reporter that you now admit you have _more_ than a bit of a crush on, are one and the same. How could you have not seen this before? Were you really that starstruck and lovesick, you never noticed the similarities between the two?

(Yes.)

And now she brings you your third revelation of the night, that your mother is the head of Cadmus. You say a half-hearted “you’re lying” at that, but you know it’s true. It all makes sense. She’s as anti-alien as Lex, she has the resources, and she’s certainly not above putting her own adoptive daughter at risk when raiding her company.  ~~Kara~~  Supergirl mentions she has a virus that will target the alien population of National City, and you know she needed the isotope you’ve been researching with to make it potent. That she wants your help to find her and stop her. You’re flattered, but you know it won’t work. Your mother is too smart, and too cunning. If  ~~Supergirl~~  Kara goes after her alone, your mother will just escape to scheme something else. Or worse, maim or kill Kara. That thought alone makes your stomach sick, and you know what you have to do.

Like the gala, you can set a trap, and like the gala, no one can know but you. You have no idea what leaks you have in the company, and Kara will just try and talk you out of it. She thinks she can weather the storm that is Lillian, but you know better; as strong as she is, Lillian can find a way to break her. You’ve experienced that first hand.

You erase your face of all emotions, and give a speech about how high and mighty she is, (you’ve heard it enough times from your mother and Lex; the words come easy, and it sickens you a little.) To let her know you want nothing to do with her. The pained look she gives you almost makes you break, but you stand fast. You know it’s for the best, for both your plan and Kara, but it hurts, knowing you’ve caused her pain. It hurts, because you’re sure she’ll never want to speak with you again, and you’ve lost your only friend.

You call Lillian for the second time that day, and confront her about everything. She doesn’t even try to deny it, just starts on how judgemental you might be. (Oh the irony.) You surprise her by saying you want to help. It’s easy, to say what she wants to hear, to get her to trust you. You present her with the isotope she needs, neglecting to tell her that you’ve changed it, rendering the virus harmless when it’s bonded.

You follow her to the port, since you need to see where she’ll be when she launches the rocket, so you can inform the police. She offers, well demands, you turn the key yourself, to “prove your loyalty.” Kara arrives just as you’re about to, pleading with you not to do it. Your heart breaks at the look she gives you, at your perceived betrayal. You know she’ll never trust you again after this, but it’s to protect her. To protect your… friend. You remind her what she and everyone else already thinks about you. That you _would_ do this. That you’re a Luthor, even if in name only.

She could stop you easily, you know she’s fast enough, but she must trust you. Which you’re sure makes it hurt even more, when you launch the rocket.

(You try not to think about that. She knows the truth now, and she says she appreciates why you did it, but you hate a small part of yourself for doing that to her.)

It’s almost worth it in the end. To see the look on your mother’s face when she realizes your deception. A small sliver of you feels good, having saved the aliens of National City. You almost dare to hope Supergi– Kara, will be proud of you, but you know that won’t be the case. You look at her one last time, as you follow the NCPD for questioning. Even though you’re the one who called, they still don’t fully trust you. It’s to be expected, no one does. Not even Kara, not anymore. You can’t quite identify the look on her face, but you almost hope it’s gratitude, that you see? But then you remind yourself, hope has been strangled out of you by life long ago.

 

***

 

You make it back to your office, before you completely break down. You had the officers drop you off here, since you need to square some things away, or maybe because your house still feels too empty, too lonely, and you think you’d fare better at work. You’re wrong. Not three steps in, and the tears are rolling down your cheeks.

You’re crying so hard, you don’t hear the door open. You fail to notice anyone in the room until you feel the couch shift beneath you. Your head snaps up to see Kara, in her glasses and cardigan, eyes filled with an emotion you can’t quite place (or would rather not think about.)

You manage to choke out a “Why…”

_Why are you here?_

_Why do you still trust me?_

Do _you still trust me?_

“I heard about what you did. To your mother. For the aliens, for this city,” she says. “And I know it can’t have been easy for you, and thought you might need a friend tonight?”

She sounds so unsure of herself, like she doesn’t deserve to be here. Like you could ever turn away the sweet, loving Kara. It’s impossible for you, she’s too ingrained in your heart.

“How did you hear about that?” Because even with everything, you think it will be entertaining to see how Kara nervously comes up with an excuse.

And you’re not disappointed. She fiddles with her glasses, and avoids eye contact, as she says something about having “friends in the right places,” and you have to bite back a laugh. You save her from any further embarrassment, grasping her hands, stilling them. You see a slight hint of a blush on her cheeks, you didn’t even know Kryptonians could blush, and you wonder… But no, you can’t afford to think like that, to hope. Not now. Maybe not ever.

“Thank you,” you whisper, because you don’t fully trust your voice at the moment. Not with her so close, you can smell her perfume, and her hands in yours, so soft, yet you can feel the strength in them. She smiles and sits with you in silence as you decompress.

 

***

 

After that, your relationship with Kara takes a shift.

You’re not sure how exactly, but she does seem more friendly with you, more affectionate. She touches you more, when you’re just chatting. Hugs are now a thing. And you're uncertain, but you think you see glances? Looks when she thinks you’re not looking?

So you become more shamelessly flirtatious. You can’t help it really, you’re not sure you even want to, even if you know nothing will come of it. You even start dropping hints that you know she’s Supergirl, because, Goddamn, if Kara isn’t adorably oblivious. It did take you awhile, but now that you know, the signs are rather obvious. The massive amounts of food she can eat without any consequence. The way she “has somewhere to be” when you hear a siren in the distance. And, there was the time where you made a flirty remark while she was hanging her coat, and actually bent the arm on the coat rack. She made some offhand comment about going to the gym a lot, and you almost giggle.

(Except Luthors don’t giggle.)

(But you almost do.)

She helps you deal with the emotional fallout of your mother and Cadmus, and you listen to her grouse about some jerk that won’t leave her alone.

(You once jokingly ask Jess about ways to hide a body. At her raised eyebrow, you mention how it’s about Kara and some douchebag bothering her, and she comes up with no less than seven different methods, with an alarming amount of detail to them.)

(She jumps from employee to acquaintance in your mind.)

 

***

 

Of course, it all turns to shit the week of your mother’s trial. People have numerous opinions about you, they always do, but Kara shows up to offer comfort, both in food and presence. Which is why you find yourself paying your mother a visit, at the behest of Kara, because you’ll do anything she says because, (dammit Lena!), you are too far gone.

And she drops the bombshell, that Lionel had an affair with your mother, your _real_ mother. You thought you could escape the Luthor legacy. Maybe the name would legally follow you, but at least you could try and do good in this world to correct their mistakes, and at least take solace in the fact that you weren’t blood related. But now she’s taken even that away from you.

Then she escapes, and everyone looks to you, because why _wouldn’t_ you be a part of this, you’re a Luthor, in all ways now, aren’t you? The cops arrive to ask you questions, and you allow yourself to feel a small sliver of comfort that Kara agrees not only to stay, but stares down the officer. Someone gave the NCPD some doctored video, but it doesn’t matter. Just by your name alone, you’re guilty. The look on Kara’s face as you’re handcuffed says it all, you’ve lost even her. You shouldn’t be surprised, it was only a matter of time. But you’re still devastated by the disappointment you saw.

 

***

 

In jail, that… thing, that Lillian created, kidnaps you. It doesn’t take you long to figure out this is all her doing, and now you’re sitting in the back of some unmarked van, off to God knows where. You ask to leave, you want nothing to do with whatever she has planned, but she denies you. When she mentions you have nowhere to go to, no one on your side, you feel a pain in your chest. Deep down, you know she’s right. There’s no way Jess _really_ cares about you, and Kara… There’s no way Kara will think you’re innocent, not after all this. The Luthors are her mortal enemies, of course she would think you’re guilty. The thought of having lost Kara destroys any hope you have left, and you can do nothing but go with Lillian into whatever madness she’s taking you. Maybe you can at least hamper some of her plans.

 

***

 

She only needed you for your DNA, and you hate yourself for allowing the infinitesimal amount of belief that she actually wanted you to be a part of her schemes. You wouldn’t have joined her, but it was the only place that you would have been wanted now. Now you’re truly alone, and you only hope that Lillian and her two cyborg goons finish you off quickly.

When Supergirl crashes through the ceiling, your heart pick up speed. For a second, you think she’s only here to stop Lillian, but then she looks at you, she _looks_ right at _you_ , and says, “Kara Danvers believes in you.”

 _Kara_. Not “I’m here to rescue you,” or “I know that you’re innocent,” but that Kara believes in you. So that you know you still have a friend out there. Someone who cares about you. Even if it isn’t in the same way you do, she cares for you. You rush to help her, even if you won’t be of any use against a psycho cyborg, but then the one holding you, throws you to the ground, leaving you dazed.

One moment you’re struggling for consciousness on the ground, the next you’re being held tight and wind is rushing past your ears. You faintly realize Kara is flying you away, as you hear a distant explosion in the background. You swear you can hear her whisper, “You’re going to be ok,” but you’re not sure if you imagined it. You let yourself curl further into her arms, as you begin to fully black out.

(You’re unsure if you imagine her arms squeezing you slightly closer, as you do.)

 

***

 

The next day, after a check-in with some doctors and an apology from the police, which you honestly couldn’t care less about, you’re back in your office. You ask Jess about getting flowers for Kara to thank her, and realize, maybe, you’re a little in love with this reporter-slash-superhero. Jess doesn’t even blink when you say you want to fill her entire office, just mentions how she knows a guy, and gets to placing the order, muttering a quiet “I’m glad you’re ok,” on her way out.

(You’re definitely giving her a raise.)

And that evening, Kara is back in your office, all smiles and thankful you’re truly unharmed (physically). You both stare at each other for a moment, just enjoying the company, the two of you together.

She mentions how her office is filled with flowers, and bashfully says it wasn’t necessary, but you won’t have that. You mention that she, Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, is your hero and her cheeks turn red. A quick (too quick) hug goodbye and she’s off, and you’re left missing her warmth almost instantly. You realize now that you are irrevocably fucked when it comes to Kara, and you’re not sure you would have it any other way.

 

***

 

Lunch “dates” are now a thing. No longer, her visiting you at the office, but you both actually going out and eating, even trying new restaurants.

Then, after a brief conversation where you mention having never seen The Little Mermaid, which according to Kara is an “absolute travesty,” movie nights start happening. Movie nights, at _her_ place.

She’s restless for a bit, like she doesn’t know where to sit, then finally settles next to you on the couch. You both glance at each other nervously, and she fidgets in her seat, but she relaxes, as the movies progress, and becomes more comfortable sitting close to you.

 

***

 

Waking up, lying beneath her on the couch, the DVD title menu playing in the background, you’re sure it’s a dream. But when she startles awake, and you can feel her breath on your cheek, you know it’s real. She murmurs a soft “sorry,” but makes no move to get up, just looks at you through her long lashes. You notice her eyes flick down to your lips, and you find yourself doing the same. Before you know it, you’re both leaning in, closer and closer, until you can feel your lips tickling each other. She looks deep into your eyes, asking for permission, and you nod ever so slightly, you’re not sure she can even see it, but she closes the gap and your lips dance softly against each other. Your arms wrap around her, lightly rubbing the small of her back, and her fingers tangle in your hair. Your tongue swipes her upper lip, asking for permission to enter, and she gasps against your mouth, allowing your tongue to swirl against hers.

After a few minutes, or hours, you can longer comprehend time, you both part for air, resting your forehead against hers. You pull back slightly, to look at her. Her eyes are still closed, she’s breathing heavy, and you think she looks the most beautiful she ever has, in this moment. Her eyes flutter open, and when she sees you staring at her, in wonder, she giggles, which you can’t help but join in on. You begin to lean in again, but she stops you with a finger, her eyes wide in horror. You worry that you’ve taken it too far. That she realizes this was all a mistake and is going to throw you out.

Instead she sits up, beginning to fidget with her hands, and play with her glasses.

 

* * *

 

“Before we continue, there’s something you should know about me, Lena,” she says.

“Ok…”

“It’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile, but I was always unsure how. It’s a big secret really. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you! But I was afraid you might be mad when you found out that‒”

“That you’re dating Supergirl.”

She blinks. “What?”

You lean back into the couch, and sigh. “I’ve always figured, with your close friendship, and how she’s always consulting with you.”

“No, Lena, that’s not‒”

“I get it. She is quite incredible. And really hot if I do so myself.”

Her face turns scarlet, while she chokes on air. “Lena!”

“Do you think she’d be down with a threesome?”

“Lena!” She grasps you by the shoulders. “ _I’m_ Supergirl.”

You give her a sly smirk, and her face falls. She tucks her face into your shoulder and groans.

“You already knew.” It’s a statement, not a question.

“Of course, darling. I mean, you were ‘getting coffee’ with her at 10 pm? I’m honestly surprised half of National City doesn’t know,” you tease.

She looks up at you, with those puppy dog eyes. “Do me a favor, don’t tell Alex you knew before I told you. She’s been on my case on how bad I am at keeping it a secret.”

You smirk, suggestively, at her. “I don’t know, I might need some convincing.”

You see Kara’s eyes turn dark, as she bites her lip. “I think I can figure something out to persuade you.”

 

* * *

 

As you lie next to her in bed, cuddled up in her arms, you smile down at her sleeping form. Glad you allowed yourself this one time, to hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going to be a quick, less than 1500 words, certainly won't take more than a week to finish piece, and three weeks later it turned into this behemoth of a oneshot.
> 
> I'm on tumblr @writeraly. Come see me whine about hard writing is :/
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome and appreciated! :)


End file.
